Only on Christmas
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: The Doctor takes Martha to a special Christmas during World War I where they spread a little holiday cheer. Post Daleks in Manhattan. One shot.


_**Doctor Who**_

_**Only on Christmas**_

* * *

"This doesn't look like early twenty-first century earth, Doctor," Martha said as she stepped out of the TARDIS and immediately clutched her arms around her. It was bloody cold wherever they were this time.

"You're right," the Doctor agreed as he came out as well and didn't even flinch at the weather. "We came up a bit short this time. Still, it's a nice change of pace. I usually overshoot my destinations. Especially in my younger years. Anyway, let's see where we are this time. It smells like… France? Yes, definitely France, 1914, Christmas Day to be exact. We're in the trenches."

Martha was once again sporting her red leather jacket but it was inadequate to stave off the chill that was in the air. The Doctor was wearing his blue pinstripe suit with red converse trainers, his ever present overcoat and his hair was its ever usual mess, sticking up at all sorts of angles.

"1914? You brought me to a World War I battle? I know you're scared of my mum but is killing me really an option?"

"Oh, come now, Martha! Listen, do you hear any gunfire? No, not a sound. Besides, today's a special day," he remarked as he gathered up a relatively clean trench coat that was on some nearby crates and gave it to Martha who accepted it gladly. "We're in the trenches of the 11th Battalion, Bedfordshire Regiment and this particular day is known for more than just the blood shed that marked the war. Now, let's do a little exploring, it'll be an adventure!"

The Doctor smiled one of his big bright contagious smiles and Martha couldn't help but laugh, smile right back, and follow him deeper into the trenches.

"Now then, you've seen Elizabethan London and 1930's New York, I thought you might like to see a little more of your planet's history."

"Well couldn't you have picked a time and place with nicer weather?"

"Nonsense, the weather's fine as long as you dressed for it and this is a special day."

"Halt! Friend or foe?" asked a soldier as he leveled his rifle at the approaching human and Time Lord.

"No need to worry, soldier!" the Doctor assured in his usual flippant manner as he flashed the psychic paper. "John Smith, military intelligence, this is my adjutant, Miss Jones. Who's in charge here?"

"Sorry, sir, didn't know you were coming, sir," the soldier apologized and shouldered his gun. "Captain Harkness is in charge, sir, but he's not here at the moment. He was taken to the hospital."

"Harkness, you say? Sounds familiar," said the Doctor as he traded glances with Martha.

"It's a miracle he survived, sir. Shot right in the head, but not a scratch to be seen. Would you like to speak with someone else? Major Dobbs of the 7th is around."

"No, not really, we're here for the match, actually."

"Match, sir?"

"What in blazes is this? And what's a girl doing in the trenches? Benton, go find your captain and bring him back here right now!" a tall man with a mustache barked.

"Yes sir, Major Dobbs!" the soldier answered and ran off.

"Now, who might you be?" the major asked as he glared at the Doctor and Martha.

"John Smith, military intelligence, and Miss Jones, my adjutant," the Doctor smiled as he presented the psychic paper again. "Don't mind us, we're just waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" asked the major.

"INCOMING!" yelled a soldier as something round flew into the trench.

Everybody including Martha ducked for cover but the Doctor stood where he was as the projectile bounced off the wall of the trench, hit the wall on the other side, and flew right into the Doctor's hands.

"Actually, major, I was waiting for this."

"Is that-I can't believe it! It's a football! How does Fritz have the temerity to play football at a time like this?"

"Well, it is Christmas Day, major. When else would they play?" the Doctor asked.

"Hey, Tommy! Can we have our ball back?" a voice drifted over from another trench across the No Man's Land.

The Doctor made for a ladder to the surface but Martha stopped him. "Doctor, what are you doing? There are snipers, one of them could kill you! Will you get back down here?"

"Trust me Martha, there's no danger. Don't you know your history? It's December 25th, 1914. Today I'm protected by the spirit of Christmas," he winked and climbed up the ladder.

"Have you known this man long, Miss Jones?" the major asked as they watched the Doctor climb up with the ball.

"Sometimes it feels like too long," admitted Martha. "But it's been long enough to know that he'll do whatever he bloody well wants. And it looks like right now he wants to play a game of football."

"Oi! You want your ball back, you're going to have to play them for it!" the Doctor called out as he held up the ball. "Come on, hop to it! Get your team sorted out! That goes for you as well, Dobbs. Get a team ready!"

Martha watched in amazement as the Germans and French selected their teams and met in peace on the surface of No Man's Land for a football match of all things.

"Now I want a good clean match from all of you. I'll be watching for any fouls," explained the doctor as the two commanding officers shook hands.

"Hold on, who gives you the authority to referee this match?" Dobbs asked.

"Didn't I show you? I'm also a referee for FIFA- the Federation Internationale De Football Association. See?" he asked as he whipped out the psychic paper again before taking a whistle from the German commanding officer. "Can I borrow that? Cheers! Right then, let's play a game!"

"I don't believe it," laughed Martha as she watched the Germans and French start playing a football game.

* * *

"I don't know who you are, Mr. Smith, but you've done something truly miraculous today. I just wish it'll last longer," Dobbs thanked after the first game was finished.

"You'll get another day or two, and then your command will arrive and demand you start fighting again. It'll be the same with the Germans," informed the Doctor as he watched the men still playing before climbing back down the ladder. "But for one day-one magical day-you get to have a brilliant Christmas."

"They said it'd be over by Christmas."

"You've got a couple more of those headed your way, I'm afraid," said Martha as all three of them got back into the trench. "Just keep your head down."

"Harkness will be annoyed he missed this. Pleasant trip back to battalion headquarters, sir. I don't recall a blue door being here before, though," Dobbs said as the Doctor and Martha walked back into the TARDIS.

A minute after the doors closed a sudden gust of wind swept through the trench and a grating metal sound filled the air as the TARDIS phased out of existence in time with the flashing light on top.

"Well what do you know? Looks like you were the spirit of Christmas after all."

Dobbs laughed to himself and looked at the spot where the TARDIS had been before turning around to join the men on the surface. He wanted to enjoy this Christmas while it lasted. Something told him it'd be the best one he'd have for a while.

* * *

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! I hope you all enjoyed this little Doctor Who fanfic of mine. It's my first time writing 10 so feedback is welcomed. Have yourselves a very merry holiday and may all your dreams come true on this magical day of the year.

_Doctor Who _is the property of the BBC. The plot was adapted from an issue of the IDW _Doctor Who _comic mini-series _The Forgotten._


End file.
